Total Drama Summer
by Ragezilla
Summary: It's hard to believe it's only been two years since this crummy abandoned camp has been used and 16 new teens are back on it! We're in for an awesome summer!
1. Applications

_Hey, I noticed there are alot of these stories floating around and I thought I should make one. Please read the rules and send in your app! There will be 22 participants._

_

* * *

_

The sun blazed in the sky, on Camp Wawanakwa and Chris Maclean's face. He stood at the dock of the island, looking at the island for the first time since Total Drama Summer. The Island was the same, yet different. It was a lot more lush, and the cabins seemed older. It would have been quiet, if it had not been for the massive collection of workers preparing the island for a brand new season. He frowned on the outside and although he refused to admit it, he was happy to see the island again.

Chef came up behind Chris and started to speak, "What happened."

Chris smiled, "Old buddy, we're back here, where it all started. Back to the same disgusting camp, same disgusting wildlife and-"

Chef raised an eyebrow, "Same annoying campers?"

"Actually, we need new victims- err, suckers- I mean campers!" Chris corrected himself as he turned to face the camera, "If you're sixteen, and could use some extra money, sign up for Total Drama Summer now!"

_

* * *

_

**Rules:**

**1. No Abnormalities.  
****Pretty simple. Don't send in vampires, no matter what.  
2. No Anonomous Reviews.  
How can I contact you if you don't have an account?  
3. You Can't submit More Than One Character.  
Please don't. Simple as that.  
4. Don't Submit Pre-Made Characters.  
If you sent a character in to a story, don't send it in this one. I won't accept them. And if I figure out you sent a used character and it got accepted, you will imediatelly be eliminated.  
5. Password is Japan.  
6. Check for previous names and don't use them. Same goes for stereotypes.  
7. Please vote if your team loses via the poll on my page and i also ask you to review often.  
8. Don't send in absolutely perfect characters.  
9. This isn't first come, first serve.**

**

* * *

**

_Application:_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Stereotype:_

_Personality:_

_Appearance:_

_Talents:_

_Weaknesses:_

_Clothes:_

_Paired Up:_

_If YES, then with who:_

_Reasons to join:_

_Audition Tape:_

_Password (Look in the rules.):_


	2. Updated Applications

Hey guys, I've received about... 24 applications, of which were all excellent. Everybody made great characters, but I had to choose the most unique one out of all of these, and there's one thing unique about ALL of these characters I chose...

They all have flaws. Flaws make us human, none of us are perfect. I'm not going to name names, but some people did attempt to create perfect characters by attempting to bypass the weakness trait in the application by not including it. You NEEDED to include it. Not flaws like fire (that's more of a fear?) but instead a flaw like not being able to make decisions for himself/herself or being clumsy or generally lazy.

If your character didn't get in, I'm terribly sorry, but keep on reading, because there's more of a second chance for this story.

**Unofficial Cast List**:

Girls (7/9):

Jacqueline-Marie Hewitt: The Trainee Lawyer (Blue Icewater)

Jamie Barnett: The Fangirl (theHumanSparkler)

Jenna Mason: The Manipulative Beauty (Iloveyouu3)

Kaylynn Becchum: The Loudmouth (frizzle1872)

Jade Hannah Anderson: The Storyteller (InsaneAuthor44)

Lyric Kyoshi: The Paranoid Mouse (JadeTyga)

Rosie Williams: The Ditzy Blonde (AshleyMaxnGary)

Boys (7/9):

Quinn Braxton: The Animal Lover (BabySharkAttack)

Leon Getros: The Revolutionary Rebel (Sleep Arypsure)

Kero Kaydain: The Innocent One (The 1 And Only Surkara)

Syahman Hatta: The Gentle Giant (Garuda01)

Kyle Travis: The Guitar Guy (Fang and Toru)

Andrew Everett: The Overgoing Achiever (Cody On The Bounce T.V)

Alex Dylan: The Failed Ladies Man (Ragezilla)

* * *

As I said before, there are two chances you can still be in the series.

1. Send in a new app, taking in mind proper weaknesses (Look at the apps of the following if you're confused) and I'll take a look at it.

2. Become an intern on the show. People like aftermath commentators and cooking assistants would be appreciated. Keep reading if you want to know more:

The criteria for interns isn't as strict and there won't be nearly as much competition. An easy chance for those that can't put up very good characters without having to put too many flaws in. Of course, you still have to follow the rules in the first chapter.

Interns aren't campers and serve in doing various things, like making the challenges work or helping Chef. They can't be eliminated and although they don't appear every chapter, they will be appearing in the story, beginning to end. Choose from the various jobs and fill out the Intern form!:

Note: Yes, you can submit the character you submitted to be an intern, just change it a little with a few weaknesses and the job.

**Jobs:**

Chef's Cooking Assistant  
Aftermath Commentator  
Challenge Designer  
Other (Explain what your role is.

**Application:**

Name:

Gender:

Job:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Clothes:

Why You Needed The Internship:

* * *

That's pretty much it! Those that made it in, please review often so I know you didn't lose interest, and vote on my profile every time a team loses. Good luck on making your apps!


	3. Official Cast List

**Official Cast List**:

Girls (8/8):

Jacqueline-Marie Hewitt: The Trainee Lawyer (Blue Icewater)

Jamie Barnett: The Fangirl (theHumanSparkler)

Jenna Mason: The Manipulative Beauty (Iloveyouu3)

Kaylynn Becchum: The Loudmouth (frizzle1872)

Jade Hannah Anderson: The Storyteller (InsaneAuthor44)

Lyric Kyoshi: The Paranoid Mouse (JadeTyga)

Rosie Williams: The Ditzy Blonde (AshleyMaxnGary)

Briana Torres: The Arrogont (Orange Ramen Cup)

Boys (8/8):

Quinn Braxton: The Animal Lover (BabySharkAttack)

Leon Getros: The Revolutionary Rebel (Sleep Arypsure)

Kero Kaydain: The Innocent One (The 1 And Only Surkara)

Syahman Hatta: The Gentle Giant (Garuda01)

Kyle Travis: The Guitar Guy (Fang and Toru)

Andrew Everett: The Outgoing Achiever (Cody On The Bounce T.V)

Avrey Wilson: The Tough Guy (PhantoMNight321)

Jacob Glennfield: The Demonic Giant (Josh Spicer)

* * *

Concerning Internship...

Gabriella Halden: Chef's Assistant (TwistedRoses97)

Elise Watts: Aftermath Co-Host (fulltimereviewer)

I've decided on making Elise and the first camper eliminated co-hosts, so there's an upside to being eliminated. Next chapter will be an introduction to every character, along with the challenge.

Please review!


	4. Ep1, Pt1: New Faces, Not So New Places

_Chapter 4_

_Episode 1, Part 1  
**New Faces, Not So New Places...**_

* * *

The sun blazed in the sky as Chris stood on the dock of a familiar island. He took off his sunglasses slightly and smiled at the camera.

"Last time on Total Drama... 22 unlucky teens got tricked into spending their entire summer at some crappy island. _This _crappy island! One by one, all of them were eliminated until we had two campers remaining. Owen and Gwen. Not sure how, but Owen managed to walk away with one-hundred thousand big ones. But he gave it all up just so he can, along with the others, have the chance to win a million! It ended in a stalemate between fourteen lucky campers as we relocated the show to an abandoned studio lot in which they battled it out, movie-style. Beth and Duncan came out on top, but the rebel managed to snag the million dollars! On their way to the Gemmie's, I managed to pick up some of them, and forced them to fly around the world, visiting world-heritage sites and destroying one. It was Alejandro and Heather who came out on top, and Heather got the million as well. And now we're back on the island, with sixteen new faces and more backstabbing, lying and drama than ever! This is Total Drama Summer!"

* * *

Early on in the day, Chris once again stood on the docks. Behind him was a young teen, carrying a massive pile of paper, and seemingly troubled from carrying it, on the verge of collapsing and dropping the papers in the water. Chris stood unaware of the boy's tired expression, he waited with a bowl of hand, he quickly ate some cereal. He swallowed, and started to speak.

"As I said before, 16 new faces will appear in front of my eyes, and I think the first one is arriving now...!" Chris turned the side of the dock as a boat appeared, carrying a tall blonde, who immediately looks at Chris and later stared blankly at the island.

"I swear, this island seems sooo familiar!

Early on in the day, Chris once again stood on the docks. Behind him was a yound teen, carrying a massive pile of paper, and seemingly troubled from carrying it, on the verge of collapsing and dropping the papers in the water. Chris stood unaware of

"Hello..." Chris pulled up his sleeve, which showed the contestant's names and noticable features written in marker, "Rosie?"

She seemed confused, and scratched her forehead, "Wait a minute, this is Total Drama Island! The crappy summer cramp right next to that five star resort!"

"Actually, we went over-budget and had to sell that island. This is where you'll be staying to win that million dollars!"

"My brother sent me to a summer camp? On an island?" She scratched her head.

"Alex, hand me Rosie's application." Chris said. The boy dropped the papers on the dock and searched for Rosie's. After about a minute, he found her application, and handed it to Chris.

"You're brother filled this out?" Chris asked, reading it.

"Yeah, we're both twins and he always tries to get the best for me." Rosie smiled.

"Really? Over here it says 'Rosie is a bloody idiot doomed to fail at anything no matter how hard she tries because she's not nearly competent enough.'"

Rosie shrugged, "It's true, I'm not very smarty. But my parents say it doesn't matter, you know- because I'm pretty. Sometimes he does get mad because I'm pretty and get all the attention and love from our parents. All he got was a scholarship in to Harvard's hardest and best program, Make it to MVP for every sport in his high school and get a million dollar patent for something."

Chris shrugged and grinned, "It's true, good looks do get you everything. I can already tell you'll be one of my favourite campers.

"Hey, how are all of you doing?" A voice called out. A tall, gentle looking boy stepped on the dock. He had black hair and black eyes, which would have given an appearance of mystery if he wasn't smiling.

"Hey, I'm Alex." The intern called out, "I'm the intern here that will be helping you guys out shortly."

"I'm-" The tall boy stretched his hand until Chris called out.

"I recognize your face! You're Shirley!"

"Actually, my name is Syahman..."

"Shirley."

"I told you, it's-"

"Shirley." Chris repeated.

"My name is Syahman, you can even look at the application!" He said as Alex passed over the application to Chris."

"So your name _is_ Sya- Syhm- Shma-...Shirley...?" Chris attempted to pronounce.

"Syahman."

Chris patted Syahman on the back, "I'm just going to call you Shirley, okay?"

Syahman let out a frustrated sigh, and walked away, leaving Chris shrugging, "What's his problem?"

Alex facepalmed, "The fact that you can't pronounce his name even though he said it like five times?"

"Whatever. Hey..." Chris turned around, only to find a girl breathing down his neck, with a massive smile on her face, causing Chris to jump back.

"Eeeee! You're Chris, I've been following you ever since you were in that boyband Fametown!"

Alex, Syahman and Rosie all started laughing as Chris frowned, "Stalker much?" Chris asked.

"I'm Jamie. Sorry, it's just that my aunt has this **huge** crush on you for the longest time now and she really wanted me to get on this show and take a picture of you and now I'm here!"

"Somebody wants to meet me, eh?" Chris smiled again, "Is she hot?"

"Shes 61..."

Chris immediately frowned again and pushed her in to the water, "Never mention her to me again. Ever. And I'm serious." Chris said as Jamie opened her mouth to speak.

"Alright, sorry about that." Jamie said, "But I still can't believe I'm here!"

"Same here, sister." Alex sighed as he continued to carry the massive stack of papers with more and more difficulty. Right before he was about to drop them in to the water, Syahman caught the falling ones and eventually every one of them.

"Remember when you were fifteen and you tried out for the cross country team and your pants fell down?" She giggled, and everybody laughed again.

"How did you know that?" Chris hesitated to ask.

"I umm... interviewed your old high-school friends."

"As I said before, Stalker much?"

"Umm, Jamie, get out of the water!" Alex called out.

"Why?"

"Speeding Boat!" Everybody called out as Jamie looked behind her and saw a boat about to hit her, so she immediately dived in to the water.

A tall boy stepped out, with black hair going backwards. His entire posture exerted confidence, as he took off his sunglasses, and looked at the others, who were all frightened and screaming.

"Is something wrong?" The boy said.

"I'll save you Jamie!" Syahman said, throwing all the papers in to the water and dived in, looking for her. He came back to the surface a minute later, and shook his head.

"Guys, I'm right here!" Jamie called out, standing on the other side of the dock.

"I'm like- sooooo confused." Rosie called out.

"Simple." Jamie said, "Right before the boat hit me, I dived down and swam to the other side of the dock."

Jamie looked at the boy, "You look just like Mario from my favourite manga, _Of Cuban Oranges and Korean Fruit Baskets_!"

"No way!" Alex called out, "Mario always has a glisten in his eyes!"

Everybody stared at Alex and he shrugged, "Not that I read that."

"My name is Andrew Everett... And what the hell happened?" He asked looking at the boat that crashed on the dock.

"Is your driver drunk?" Alex asked.

Andrew shrugged, and opened the door to the driver's compartment. The door was locked, so he kicked it open. A few second later, he brought out a crash-test dummy with an old captain's hat on and glared at Chris.

"Umm... Yeah... We kind of ran out of budget to hire a real driver for you, so we just put a brick on the pedal and hoped for the best."

"What was the budget used for? Cologne and hair products?" Andrew glared at Chris.

"Uhh... Maybe... Okay don't judge me!"

"So you decided it was okay to send me to my possible death just so you can save money on you hair?" Andrew asked.

"Uhh... Look, someone else came!" Chris shouted.

A young woman, about 5'3'' with long, brown hair stepped off the deck and looked at her surroundings. A random giant trying to swim back to the docks (and failing), a boy yelling at the host, a girl picking her ear and a ditzy blonde trying to figure out what was happening.

"Really?" She shouted, grabbing everybody's attention, "This is my competition? All of you are failing at whatever you're doing."

Alex stood beside her and attempted to act casual, "I know, right? I was just as surprised as you were."

She looked at him, disgusted, "Get out of here, tool."

"Can somebody help me up?" Syahman asked reaching out for a hand.

The girl picked him up with relative ease and continued onwards to Chris and Andrew, who started to argue over Chris's hair. She grabbed both of them...

"You're both idiots. Problem solved."

She continued to walk towards Jamie and inspected her, "Take your finger out of your ear."

She walked towards Rosie and looked at her. Rosie stared back with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry, I just can't work with her."

"Who are you, exactly?" Andrew asked.

"I'm Briana."

"Well Briana, I think you're a little too competitive." Said a new voice.

"Which idiot dares to talk back to me?" She asked, turning around, only to have to tilt her head all the way up to meet him face to face.

"I'm Avrey, the_ idiot_." He said.

"I don't care how tall or muscular you are. You're still a wimp."

"Opinion." He replied.

"My _opinion_ just happens to be right." Briana retorted.

"Still an opinion."

"Listen here you f-" Briana started before Avrey cut in.

"Call me whatever you want, it's an opinion." He said again.

"Whatever."

Avrey walked up to Alex, "What's her problem?"

Alex frowned, "She thinks I'm a tool! Me! Some people are just jealous of how awesome I am."

"Well you are acting like a complete tool..."

"Te- Te- I'm not a tool! I don't know you." Alex sighed.

"You claimed to be awesome and everybody is jealous of you. You may not be a tool, but you are definately a poser." Another person came on deck. She had dark-chocolate skin and black hair going down to her back. Compared to others, so wore very formal clothes.

"Why does everybody think I'm a tool or poser?" Alex shouted.

"Sorry, didn't know it would bother you _that_ much. I'm Jacqueline-Marie Hewitt."

"It's alright." Alex shrugged.

She observed the island, "Where's the five star resort promised in the brochure?"

Chris scratched the back of his head as Andrew spoke up, "He needed the money for his make-up so he sold that island. This is where we'll be staying. This crappy, old, smelly summer camp."

"You know you can get arrested for false advertisements? We were promised that we'll be competing on a resort."

Chris sneered, "Why do you care?"

"I'm going to law school. Just skipped senior year."

"I would skip senior year as well, since I'm a straight A student." Andrew called out, "But then I'll miss Prom and my friends."

Jacqueline-Marie shrugged, "I don't really care about missing prom."

"But Prom is like- the most magical thing in the world!" Rosie called out.

"Yeah, because teens expecting too much and paying hundreds of dollars just to dance on a gym floor is magical." Briana retorted.

"Prom is useless." A deep, sinister voice called out, alarming everybody. He made Syhaman and Avrey look short compared to him. He was bald, muscular and sinister. One of his eyes was terrifying, and the other was mysterious.

"It's some random dance that idiots go off and have a night to remember, only to completely forget about it within the next five years." He continued.

"Jacob Glennfield!" Chris spoke up, "Welcome to Total Drama!"

"Shut up." Jacob sneered as he looked around, "I didn't sign up for _this_."

"Look." Syahman called out, "I understand you might not be in a good mood, but just relax."

Jacob grinned, and grabbed Syahman by the shoulder and flung him in to the water, "Now I'm in a good mood."

A massive squeak was heard from the incoming boat as somebody ran away.

"Did somebody hear something?" Andrew asked.

"I'll look!" Rushed Jamie as she looked around the docked boat. She came back, dragging a very short girl, who's skin tone resembles a ghost and black hair.

"She looks just like Jennet from _'Of The Gentle Seaside Bell'_!" Jamie squeled.

"No way!" Alex called out, "Jennet is slightly taller with relaxed, calm eyes!"

Everybody stared at him awkwardly, "Not that I read that manga..."

Jamie laughed, "You do know that the latest issue is yaoi, right?"

Alex's eyes bulged, "It is? You just saved me a lot of therapy and shocked images. Lucky I didn't read that one."

"Why were you hiding?" Andrew asked.

The girl shrugged, "I saw him." She pointed at Jacob, "Pushing him." She pointed at Syahman next, "And I was afraid I'm next."

"You want to be next?" Jacob asked as he put his fists up.

"Calm down." Syahman said, trying to get back up.

"My name's Lyric Kyoshi."

"YOU'RE JAPANESE?" Jamie squeled.

"Uhh... Yeah..." Lyric replied nervously.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TALKING TO A REAL JAPANESE GIRL! Do you like yaoi?"

"What's yaoi?" Lyric asked.

Jamie dropped Lyric, "You're Japanese, but you don't know what yaoi is? We're going to have a very long and serious talk." Jamie said as she dragged Lyric away.

"I don't think I'll like this talk..." Lyric gulped. A few moments of awkward silence passed as everybody waited for the next boat.

"Quinn!" Chris pointed at the boat docked.

"Yeah?" The boy asked. He was about average sized, with a few noticeable scars.

"Oh, so you not only manage to get his name right the first time, but you also memorize it?" Syahman retorted.

"You peanut butter and jelly?" Quinn laughed, "I'm Quinn. Environmental expert and animal tamer. I want to use the prize money to save the whales!"

"**SAVING WHALES?**" Jacob laughed, "What a stupid way to use a million dollars!"

"It's not stupid!" Quinn retorted. Jacob attempted to grab Quinn but Syahman grabbed one of Jacob's arms while Andrew and Jamie grabbed the other one.

"Can't injure any contestants before the show starts." Chris shrugged, "Knock it off."

As Jacob walked away, Syahman whispered to Quinn, "Just vote him off. From what he's done so far, he can't last very long."

"Alright, you know how to play the game?" Quinn asked.

"A little bit. Can't say that I'm a mastermind, but I'm a fan of the show."

"I'm Andrew." Andrew introduced himself, "You know, I once did an awarded report on the blue whales."

"That's nothing." Jacqueline said, "I won the national speech award on saving the Rain-forest."

"Wait, which year was that?" Andrew asked.

"When all of us were in the first year of high school?"

"That was you I lost to? I totally had that award in the bag! Somebody better hold me back!" Andrew shouted.

"I'll take care of it." Jacob said, raising his fists just as Chris loudly coughed, "Fine..."

"Guys, you both did great and it's awesome that you want to help the world, but fighting is pretty much contradicting that."

Andrew sighed, "Alright, sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry. It deserved to be yours." Another voice came up. Aboard the next boat, came a beautiful young woman. She had bronze hair that flowed to her ribcage, and seagreen eyes.

"I know what you're attempting to do, and it's not working." Andrew replied. The girl smiled.

"Smart boy."

"As I said, it's not working."

"Whatever you say so. My name is Jenna."

"I'm Quinn. What's up?" He introduced himself and gave her a handshake.

Jacob and Andrew rolled their eyes as Quinn and Syahman fell head-over heals for Jenna. The girls had mixed reactions too, with Rosie acting friendly and Jacqueline being distant.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (First!)  
**Andrew: "I'm just not a big fan of Jenna. Something just seems... off."

* * *

Later in the day, another boat docked. It carried a rebel, but he looked different. He was carrying a hamster in a cage for some reason. He had messy blond hair and pierced rings all of his body. He threw the cage down to the ground.

"Which one of you though it would be funny to put this vicous, man eating monster in my boat?" He asked. Quinn slowly walked up to the cage and picked up the hamster.

"My hamster might have been put on the wrong boat..." Quinn said.

"Aww, can I pet it?" Rosie asked.

"No!" Quinn said, "You know how I got all of these scars, he gave them to me! He's evil and controls a secret army of hamsters planning on launching a nuclear missile on Brazil!"

Everybody was silent as Quinn continued, "Before you say it, I'm not crazy!"

The hamster squeked in reply to that, "(_Let me out of this cage you stupid ape! If I had appausable thumbs I would strangle you to the point where all humanity would be slaves to the United Rodents of Earth!)"_

"See?" Quinn speaked, "The hamster just said he wants to strangle me!"

"Dude, you've gone crazy." The boy spoke up again.

"And who are you?" Jacqueline asked.

"I'm Leon. Future Revolutionist planning on uniting the world under my rule."

Quinn laughed, "And you guys think I'm crazy?"

"Shut it." Leon said. Quinn immediately did as told, "Consider me a born leader. Somebody who you can count on to rally rebels to do my bidding."

"Good luck with that." Jacob said.

"Thanks!" Leon smiled as Jacob face-palmed.

"What is wrong with this island?" Another voice came along, "The lake is polluted, the cabins look so- ugh! And well- that's it."

"You have a strong opinion." Chris gritted his teeth.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The Girl said, "I'm Kaylynn."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Opinion!" Avrey called out.

"Well, I know you guys were promised a resort, but we went kind of over budget." Chris said.

"What was the budget used for? Hair and make-up?" Kaylynn asked.

"You are so right." Andrew replied.

"You guys are all just jealous that you can't have as perfect hair as mine." Chris replied.

"So... What's up?" Somebody else asked. He was fairly tall and muscular, with brown hair.

"I'm Kyle." He said, shaking Rosie's hand and kissed the back of it, causing her to blush.

"Flirt." Jacob retorted.

Kyle shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with being a gentleman."

"Yeah Jacob, why aren't you a gentleman?" Rosie retorted.

"I'm not an idiot. I also have goals in life, unlike this Elvis impersonator." Jacob replied.

"Opinion." Avrey repeated.

"Nobody cares about your 'opinions!'."

"Don't worry about it." Andrew said, "Jacob just didn't get any form of love from his family."

"I heard that!"

Kyle stared at Jacob, "Jacob, huh? I'll remember your name."

"Hey!" A girl shouted. She jumped off the dock, ultimately ending up face-planting.

"You okay?" Kyle asked, helping her up.

"Yeah." She said, "My name's Jade."

"I'm Kyle." He smiled. She smiled back as Rosie pushed her in to the water.

"Back off sister!"

"What?" Both Kyle and Jade asked.

"Our final competitor is now here... Please welcome Kero!"

Kero stepped off the boat and looked around. He looked younger than the others, even though they were all the same age.

"What's going on? Why did everybody stop talking?" Kero asked.

"Because... We're out of time!" Chris announced as he turned to face the camera, "Tune in next time to see the teams and their first challenge!"

"What is our next challenge?" Kero replied.

"It's called Swimming With The Sharks. You figure it out."

* * *

**Ragezilla's Notes:**

**Word Count- 3,895 Words!**

Sorry for the unreasonably long wait. Life has been really hectic and it's tough writing the introductory chapter, since you only have limited amounts of material to work with. Hope you enjoyed it though.

Sorry to the interns, but you'll be appearing next chapter.

-It's all downhill from here, folks!

Review now... Or else.

Also, sorry if I misunderstood your character in any way. Leave it in a review, and I'll make a mental note of it. And sorry for the rushed ending, but I just wanted to get this chapter over with.


	5. Ep1, Pt2: Swimming With The Sharks

I've been sending out messages- or about to concerning this story. If I see you haven't reviewed yet, I take it you haven't noticed this story has started. If you've been reading through it, put a simple review that you are or message me that you won't be able to for whatever reason.

Also, thanks for everybody for telling me whatever I did wrong with your characters. I'll attempt to create the characters more of how you guys percieved them.

Review 'NAO'.

**AND AFTER YOU READ THE CHAPTER, LOOK AT THE BOTTOM TO LEARN HOW TO VOTE...**

* * *

_Chapter _

_Episode 1, Part 2  
__**Swimming With The Sharks**_

* * *

"So...There are sixteen of you here, and let me explain the rules." Chris said as everybody gathered around the campfire, "I will split all of you in to two teams, and you guys will participate in challenges. The losing team will have to vote one of their own off while the winning team receives a reward of some kind." Chris explained.

"We already know about this." Briana called out.

"But there's a twist!" Chris retorted. One person on the losing team will recieve immunity. Two people on the winning team, both randomly chosen will decide which person on the losing team deserves immunity. The two people who choose will be called the jury-"

"That's not what a jury does." Jacqueline replied.

"Will you let me just finish! The jury of each team changes every challenge. One member of the jury will be the person who got his or her team the win and the other will be chosen randomly. They will then have to agree on which person on the losing team deserves immunity. One we reach seven people, two people will return to the competition and then the merge."

"Boring!" Kero called out, "...Can we have some lunch?"

Chris sighed, "Fine! Exit this campfire and make a left, you can't miss it. I have some stuff I need to work on."

The campers left before Chris stopped them, "WAIT! I almost forgot about your teams! Alright then." Chris announced, "If I call your name please stand on my left."

"Jenna!" Chris called. She smiled and did as so.

"Avrey!"

"Briana!"

"Quinn!"

"Jacqueline!"

"Leon!"

"Kaylynn!"

"Kyle!" Chris announced as the eight teens stood beside each other, "You guys are team one. Find out a name for yourselves and it has to be a colour."

"Team Gold!" Quinn shouted. Murmuring came from the team as they all agreed on it.

"Team Blue!" They all said in unison, except for Jenna, who was less than happy about her team.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Suicide Booth Ain't Got Nothing On This)  
**Jenna: "So they get Jacob, Andrew and Syahman? All I got is Avrey, Briana and well- that's it."

* * *

And the other team is..." Chris called out.

"Jacob!"

"Rosie!"

"Andrew!"

"Jamie!"

"Kero!"

"Jade!

"Syahman!"

"Lyric!" Chris announced, "You guys are one team. Find out a name for yourselves."

"Team Pink!" Rosie shouted.

"Wait, no!" Andrew called out.

"Alright then, you're official name is Team Pink!" Chris announced. Jacob, Andrew, Syahman and Kero all glared angrily at Rosie, who smiled back.

"I'll be at the shore waiting. Make sure to bring your swim clothes!"

* * *

The sixteen contestants were getting to know their teams as they continued walking on the trail until they reach a fork in the road to the Cafeteria.

"Which way did Chris say we were supposed to go?" Briana asked.

"I think it's right." Quinn said.

"You're supposed to go left." Another voice called out. It was a girl running towards the shore.

"Who are you?" Avrey asked.

"I'm Gabriella. An intern on this island. I help prepare the meals."

"Alright, thanks!" Kero called out.

"And that's what yaoi is!" Jamie finally finished telling Lyric about the topic.

"..." Lyric kept quiet, just shaking.

"I know, you'll learn to accept it." Jamie said, patting Lyric on the back.

* * *

Chef was cooking some unknown green substance as the campers entered the cafeteria. As the pot started to over-flow, the campers all look disgusted. Gabriella took a seat on one of the tables.

"What?" Chef said, "I'm not going to kill anybody. Now get your food!" He shouted. The campers all did as told cautiously as Chef poured the green substance. Kero put out his plate to Chef.

"What is this?"

Chef shrugged, "It was supposed to be a burger."

"Are you sure?" Avrey called out.

"I'm pretty sure burgers aren't green sludge." Briana added.

"Look, do you want food or not?" Chef said.

As everybody got their food, they all sat down at respective tables according to their teams. The only exception was Jade, who sat with Gabriella.

"What's up?" Jade asked Gabriella. She shrugged.

"Life is pretty tough. But if there's one thing a could tell myself, it's that nobody is in charge of me." Gabriella grinned.

"HEY, Gabriella! Where's that package of food I wanted you to bring!" Chef hollered, alerting everybody and making Gabriella jump.

"It's still at the shore." Gabriella sighed, waiting for the yelling.

"I don't pay you to let it rot at the shore!" Chef shouted.

"Well, to be fair, I have been doing extremely hard work for the past week!" Gabriella yelled.

"Yeah, fight the power!" Leon shouted, causing his team to glare at him.

"I'm a sixty year old cook. Do you think I can carry it all the way?"

"Sir yes sir!" She shouted, "I mean- sir no sir! I mean- I don't know how to respond to that."

"Go get it!" Chef hollered as Gabriella ran to get it.

* * *

The campers met Chris near the shore. Behind him was a number of sharks and crates there, along with two dingys.

"So what's this carnival?" Leon asked.

"Behold, swimming with the sharks! This is the first part of your challenge. So here's how it's going to work. Team Blue, you have to bring the blue crate in the water back to shore. Same thing with team Pink. Both teams have a dingy and some rope. But here's the catch. Only one person can be on the dingy on a time! The other seven will have to swim and assist the person on the dingy. You have exactly three minutes to do this. The quicker you do this, the easier the next challenge will be. Got it? By the way, these are shark infested waters!" Chris laughed.

"I'll be on the dingy." Syahman said.

"I'll go in honor of the Blue team!" Kaylynn shouted.

"Alright then, go!"

Both Syahman and Kaylynn jumped in the dingy's while the rest of their teams ran into the water.

"Alright, Syahman, give me the rope!" Jacob shouted.

"But there are sharks in the water!" Syahman replied.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (No, We Don't Know What It Is...)  
**Syahman: "I have a massive fear of sharks. Massive!"

* * *

"You know, you should have said that before you wanted to be in the dingy! You're such an idiot!"

"Fine, how about you be in the dingy and I'll be on the shore?" Syahman suggested.

"Fine. Wimp..." Jacob muttered as he climbed aboard the dingy while Syahman jumped aboard the shore.

"What's Syahman doing?" Andrew asked.

"He's staying back. Now tie this rope around the crate." Jacob commanded as his team started to tie the rope around the crate and Jacob pulled the crate to his dingy.

"Why is Syahman on the shore?" Rosie asked, looking worried about the giant, who looked miserable.

"He chickened out." Jacob said.

Rosie quickly swam back to the shore to where Syahman is. She sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked.

"I-I just can't do this challenge. I'm afraid of Sharks." Syahman replied.

"Just try to do this challenge!" Rosie shouted, shouted encouraging things to Syahman, causing everybody to turn their heads every once in a while. Especially Jacob, appeared disgusted of Rosie's sympathy.

"I don't know why I even signed up. I'm useless. Let's just forfeit this challenge and vote me off!"

"We won't stop trying! That's what Team Pink does!" Rosie pumped her fist in the air.

"S-Sorry. I just can't..."

"Rosie, stop being useless and help out!" Jacob shouted.

Jade stood up in retaliation, "If we lose, I'll make you get voted out!"

"Oooohhhh... Pink Team is manning up!" Leon shouted.

"Shut up and keep going." Briana retorted.

Blue Team was working like a well oiled machine when compared to the Pink Team- Well, at least some of them are. Quinn was attempting to tame the sharks and Avrey ended up picking a fight with a shark.

Briana was leading the group, and much more effectively than Jacob. She, along with Jenna and Kaylynn were pulling the dingy back to shore while Jacqueline and Kyle grabbed both the crate and the dingy and as the dingy came closer to shore, so did the crate. In only two minutes Blue Team managed to get there crate ashore and cheered as Pink Team's spirit was further crushed.

"Yeah! We win!" Kaylynn cheered as Pink Team managed to haul there crate to shore just before the time limit ran out.

"So what's our prize?" Jenna asked.

"Not quite." Chris grinned as all fell silent, "That was part one of the challenge! Part two, I'll reveal it just a moment." Chris said as he took a deep breath.

"Both of teams will have to carry a crate."

"Is that it?" Avrey asked.

"Up that hill!" Chris pointed to the highest point in Camp Wawanakwa, "Blue Team, for winning part one of the challenge, you're crate will only be 150 pounds! Pink team, yours is 180 pounds!"

"Where are the crates?"

"You'll find them at the foot of the mountain. And just a heads up, there's a number lock on those crates that you must break when you get up the hill. You'll get the numbers by solving questions. And... Go!"

"So do you think they will make it?" Alex asked Chris.

"No way... You should see the last question I put..." Chris laughed, nudging at Alex.

"I can't laugh at that joke, I don't even know what's funny..."

"Laugh or you're fired."

* * *

Both Teams grabbed their respective crates and dragged them up. Blue Team had already gained speed and was further than Pink. Briana counted all of the people that were pulling each crate... and counted 7. She looked at the bottom and saw Kyle sitting on a rock talking to Jade. She dropped the crate and ran over there.

"Hey, just so you know, we still have a challenge to win!" Briana yelled at Kyle. Kyle immediately started to run to help his team, but gave one quick glance at Jade, who got up to help her team.

Jenna saw what was happening and smiled; it was the perfect time for an alliance. She went to where Kyle was and talked.

"So... You don't like Briana much, huh?" Jenna asked.

"Well, she seems like a pretty bossy person. I honestly say it's in the teams best favour if we-"

"Vote her out? Sorry, we just can't. She's too important for this team. Tell you what, I'll convince the everybody on our team to be okay with you talking to the other team IF you vote with me whenever I ask you too."

Kyle looked at her, "Really, you'd do that?"

"Of course." Jenna smiled, "Now let's win this challenge."

* * *

**Confessional Cam (No, We Will Not Rock You)  
**Jenna: "First day here and I already have an alliance! This should be easy enough... But I need an inside vote from the Pink Team..."

* * *

Blue Team was almost there while Pink Team was slipping behind. They were struggling, and many people just gave up. Syahman was really the last person pulling, but he gave up.

"Why do you suck so much, Syahman?" Jacob shouted, "Pull faster and win you idiot! Useless!" Jacob shouted.

"Don't call me useless!" Syahman's muscles started to bulge as he carried the crate faster and faster uphill, going towards Jacob with a menacing look in his eyes, alarming everybody in his team, who were sitting on the hill, waiting for the crate to arrive. He eventually picked up the crate and prepared to throw it, and scared Jacob of jumping off the cliff and in to the water.

"I hope you belly-flop!" Syahman shouted as he put the crate down.

"Awesome, lets go!" Kero said, glancing at Blue Team, who already had two numbers figured out to the lock combination.

Blue Team had already managed to get two of the numbers. Since they couldn't figure out the last number, Leon volunteered to crack the code on the lock.

"How do you even know how to do this?" Jenna asked.

"It's to help me defeat _the_ _man_." Leon replied.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Our Other Camera Is Tied To A Jetpack)  
**Leon: "There's a reason why I never attempted to kill the president. I know that as soon as I do, _the man _will replace him with another guy. Instead, I need to kill _the man_ directly. Problem is. I'm not sure who he is..."

* * *

"What is the square root of 144?" Syahman asked.

"12!" Andrew replied, and put it down as the first number.

"What is the meaning of life?"

"42!" Alex shouted out, alarming everybody to Chris's and Alex's presence.

"...Not that I read the hitch-hikers guide to the galaxy. And not that I know the name to that comic... And not that I know it's a comic..."

"Alright, last question... If a train leaves Chicago at 12:00, and leaves with an average distance of 180 miles per hour and soon comes across a hill in which average slow time is 6% of what was originally 125% of the train's speed and decreases by the hour, assuming that the hill's radius is half a mile... What kind of question is this?"

"Wait, just give me a second..." Andrew said as muttered some things.

"I got it, it's-" Andrew shouted as Leon managed to pick the lock for Blue Team, effectively giving them immunity. All of the Blues cheered while all of the Pinks frowned. Lyric took a seat on the grass, defeated. Jamie sat beside her.

"Don't worry... Believe in the power of manga and anything can happen!"

"So... Did... We... Win?" Jacob asked between breaths as he climbed back up the win.

"Nope." Syahman shook his head.

Jacob didn't like the results, "You're all stupid, and you're **all** going down."

"I've had it with you!" Jade stood up, "None of us are really happy with how you're treating us. We're a team, not your punching bags!"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "There's a difference?"

"Say I if you're voting Jacob out!" Jade retorted.

"I!" Rosie shouted.

"I!" Andrew replied.

"I!" Syahman added. One by one, it was revealed that every member of Team Pink was voting Jacob off, which made him snarl.

"Wait, what about the jury?" Jacqueline asked.

"On the jury is the best player and a randomly chosen person. Note that if it's undisputed between the jury, the best player on the team's decision will rule... Leon and Jenna..." Chris announced.

The two discussed it and after about ten seconds until they agreed, "We're giving it to Jacob."

This caused many frustrated growls from the Pink Team as Jacob smiled at his team victoriously.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (So, I herd u liek mudkiepz... do u?)  
**Jenna: "Watch out, I'm taking this game by storm... If Jacob got invincability, Pink Team would have to vote one of the others, seperating them even further. To get Leon to agree with my idea, I told him I would aid him in his hunt for _'the man'. _Whatever that is. Regarding Kyle, I managed to convince everybody to accept what he wants except Brenna... I offered to give my future positions in Jury to her if she agreed. Solution; vote her out when the oppurtunity arises."

* * *

"Wait, Chris... Didn't you say we get a prize if we won?" Kaylynn asked.

"Open your crate."

Blue Team did as they were told, they reached inside and found dozens of chocolate bars, all melted and hot.

"This is our prize?" Briana sneered.

Chris shrugged, "Prizes will get better as the season progresses."

"Wait, guys... How about we put the chocolate in cups and heat it up! We'll have tons of hot chocolate!" Avrey suggested.

"Great idea!"

"Problem is, Chef doesn't have a heater..." Chris laughed.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Jacqueline asked.

"Regret that you weren't fast enough to stop it from melting..."

"What kind of excuse is that?"

"Uhh... We're... Over budget?"

* * *

**Author's Notes- PLEASE READ**

Well, Team Pink lost, so you guys are going to have to vote... How are you going to vote? Go on my profile page and there will be a poll. Enter your vote in the poll and I'll look at the votes and find out who YOU guys eliminated. I'm really interested to see who you guys want to see heading home...

Review NAOW!


	6. Ep1, Pt3: First Elimination

Alright, so you guys have voted, and I have the results at the end of the chapter. Just a heads up, even if you're character didn't make it very far, I chose your apps from over 35+ of them. Plus there are the aftermath segments.

And a lot of you have been asking, yes, everybody has the right to vote. I'll simply find out what fraction of the votes go to who, and basically convert it to the amount of votes in the game.

I've also made a mistake last chapter. I called Team Blue; Team Gold by accident. Their official name is Team Blue!

And, now for the story!

**NOTE: As of last chapter, this story has received 1,000 hits and 10,000 words, or 9,000 if you don't count the application chapters.**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Episode 1, Part 3  
__**First Elimination**_

* * *

It was a pretty restless day. Learning almost two dozen faces, crappy food, a really tough challenge and now his team has to vote someone off, Andrew just groaned and placed a hand over his head to cover his face from the scorching sun. He was pretty sure that everybody would be feeling the same- except Jacob. He gritted his teeth as memories of how Jacob treated his own team and can't be voted off came.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Insert Unnecassary Joke Here)  
**Andrew: "Jacob must be living a dream right now. I just wish someone would come and shatter that dream..."

* * *

Jenna walked hurriedly, looking frantically for Jacob. If she was able to get Jacob to vote whoever she says, now would have been the perfect time. She spotted him sitting by the beach, throwing stones at a bird's nest. When the nest finally broke and birds flew away, he exploded laughing.

"Look, I'll put this in a way you'll understand." Jenna called out, alerting Jacob, "You're a monster. A freak of nature. Nobody likes you. There's a reason I gave you immunity... Now you owe me. You could say no, and we'll stop giving you immunity whenever your team loses. But remember Rosie and Jade's words. At the next chance, they will vote you out."

Jacob sneered at that comment as Jenna continued, "Here's what I suggest you do. Keep making your team lose. I'll try to get you immunity every time up to the point where the teams merge."

The cynical giant turned around, "Alright. I'll agree to that."

"Perfect. Oh, and this never happened." Jenna added as she walked away, "No, seriously. Don't tell anybody."

* * *

"So, who are you voting for?" Kero asked Syahman as he set his bags to the bed assigned to him in the Pink Team Boy's Cabin.

"Can't decide." Syahman shrugged, "Why did Leon have to give immunity to Jacob?"

Andrew opened the door, "Probably saw the huge hate we have for Jacob and took advantage of the situation."

Syahman sighed, "Now that Jacob has immunity, I'm probably going home. After that superhulk moment when the challenge mattered most, I'm probably considered crazy and too insane to play this game."

"Yeah, what was that about?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"I have a mental condition in which I have two other personalities take over me in certain scenarios. That's why I got really strong all of a sudden when Jacob made me mad."

"And what's the other personality?" Kero asked.

"If I enter deep thought, an evil mastermind takes over. After a few minutes, I return to myself, although I have no memory of what happened. Once he unlocked the mysteries of the universe. Something about 42... My Evil Persona told some author and he took the idea without giving me credit. Pl-please don't tell anybody else about this..."

"Don't worry about it. You're not going home, think about it. When all of us gave up, you continued to pull the crate. Without you, it would have never been such a close call."

"Try telling that to everybody else. They all think I'm a monster."

* * *

At the girl's cabins it was a lot worse- or better, some would say. They all wanted to vote together, but they couldn't agree on one person. It wasn't until the Blue Girls came to their cabin that it decided. Jenna, Briana, Kaylynn and Jacqueline came carrying hot chocolates for the losing team to enjoy.

"Why the occasion?"

"We had some extra hot chocolate and we thought you guys might want it." Jacqueline replied.

"Eeeeh, look Lyric, chocolate!" Jamie squeled as she jumped. Her 'friend' watched motionless as she quietly sat on the wooden chair.

"Even you, Briana?" Jade asked.

"I was... out-voted." She grumbled.

"So, what are you doing?" Jenna sat down.

"We're trying to figure out who to vote." Rosie replied.

"Got anybody in mind?"

Rosie gave a blank expression for a few seconds before finally answering, "Oh! Nope... we can't decide."

"I'd honestly vote out Syahman if I was on your team." Jenna smiled innocently, "Think about it. He's a safety hazard. Did you see how he behaved all of a sudden to Jacob during the challenge? He's a bomb waiting to explode. If I was on your team, the sooner I'd get him out, the better."

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Why So Serious?)  
**Jenna: "I need Syahman voted out. He managed to almost beat us to the top of the hill alone during the challenge. We were lucky we managed to beat them, and I can't risk being lucky again."

* * *

"You want to vote him out?" Jade asked Rosie. Rosie shook her head in reply.

"But he's such a nice person!"

"Wait... How did you guys heat up the chocolate? I thought Chef wouldn't allow you to?" Kaylynn turned to her teammates.

"Turns out Leon had a microwave in his backpack. He said it was supposed to help him hunt _the man_..." Jacqueline replied.

"What's the man?" Jamie asked.

"Ask Leon..." Briana retorted.

"Come on Lyric, let's find out!" Jamie jumped from her seat, dragging Lyric by the collar to Leon's cabin.

* * *

Jamie smashed the door open to the Blue Guy's Cabin, shocking everybody inside, or supposed to. Kyle was playing the guitar, Avrey was sitting and doing nothing, Quinn was feeding his hamster while Leon hid behind his bed.

"**WHERE'S LEON?**" Jamie asked in a demonic voice, startling everybody there. Three hands pointed towards Leon, who hid behind a bed.

"Who's _the man_?" Jamie asked.

Leon scratched the back of his head, "I don't know. All I know is that _the man_ is the person controlling us, always putting us down. But he doesn't do it directly. Instead, other _men_ do it in his honor. You see Chris? He's _a man_ doing it for _the man_. And Briana is _a man_. As logic follows with Einstein's theory of relativity, it means Kyle isn't a man." This comment made Kyle stop playing guitar and glare at the rebel.

"But don't worry. I'll find out who the supreme _man_ is."

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Just Because We're Cameras Doesn't Mean We Can't Be Treated As People!)  
**Kyle: "So, who else is so going to vote Leon out when we can?"

* * *

Back at the girl's cabin, it was only Jenna, Rosie and Jade.

"Attention, Team Pink... Time to decide who you want out of this game." Chris shouted over the Public Announcer.

Jenna stared at Rosie, "As a friend, I'd have to say good luck voting, and think about what I said about Syahman." Jenna quickly said as the losing team left to the campfire.

* * *

"Hello campers." Chris said as the Pink Team entered the campfire pit and all of them took a seat on a tree stump.

"Must suck losing. Jade, what do you think made your team lose?" Chris asked.

Jade shrugged and pointed at Jacob, who sneered at her.

"Alright, Jacob... What do you think made your team lose?"

"Idiots like her that can't win anything." Jacob growled.

"Shut up! Nobody likes you!"

"At least I have immunity!"

"Guys, let's calm down and settle this peacefully." Syahman said.

"Calm down. Now give me a reasonable answer..." Chris said.

Jacob shrugged, "My team just sucked. All of them failed at challenges, they wouldn't listen to me and were loosely organized."

"Alright then, thank you. Andrew, do you think Jacob would be a good leader?"

"Absolutely not. I have supreme leadership qualities that would greatly help us win challenges. Now that we know our team a little better, I can help us win future challenges."

"Kero, do you agree with what Andrew is saying?"

Kero simply shrugged.

"Give me an answer." Chris replied.

"Sure- Yeah, I guess. He's pretty smart, so I'd say yes."

"That's not fair! I should be team leader! I would totally be able to role-play us in to several different mangas!" Jamie shouted, "Right, Lyric?"

"Lyric, I've noticed you and Jamie have been going everywhere together. So are both of you friends?"

Lyric simply shrugged, causing Chris to cough at her loudly. She looked at him and spoke, "I don't really have a reply."

"Alright then. Do you think Lyric is really contributing to the team? Rosie, give an answer."

"Of course! She's helped with the umm... and totally helped us win that other ...thing..."

"Alright campers. One by one, all of you will vote off the camper that you want gone. Lyric, you're up first. Head in the confessional cam. Say who you want voted out and then leave."

* * *

"Alright campers, I've collected your votes. Can't say I'm shocked by some of your votes, but I really am by others. First marshmellow goes to... Jacob!"

Andrew collected his marshmellow as Chris continued, "Lyric, Jade and Andrew."

"Jamie, Rosie, Kero and Syahman. All four of you have collected votes. Kero and Jamie, both of you are safe."

Rosie and Syahman nervously glanced at eachother as Chris continued, "Both of you have recieved a large portion of your team's votes."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"But Syahman and Jamie are safe. Tonight. I'm sorry Rosie, but you are the first person voted out of Total Drama Summer. Pack your bags and say goodbye."

"You guys voted me out? Why?" Rosie cried as she left with only her purse.

"The Boat Of Losers is that way!" Chris called out, pointing at the boat that Rosie used to get to the island.

"Why did you guys vote Rosie out?" Jade called out. She rushed out of her seat to give Rosie a good-bye hug.

"Bye! I'll see you soon!" Rosie waved back as she boarded the boat.

"Hey, wait a minute, are you saying that I'm probably going to get voted out soon?" Jade asked.

"You will. Don't worry." Jacob menacingly laughed.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (We Got Da Votes!)  
**Lyric: "...Jamie..."  
Jacob: "I'm voting Rosie off. Jade, you're next."  
Rosie: "I've been thinking about what Jenna said, and she's right. I'll vote out Syahman. Sorry Syahman. Hope you won't be too angry."  
Kero: "Me and Andrew have talked about it. He said it's in the team's best interest if Rosie left."  
Jade: "Sorry Syahman. Nothing personal. If it makes you feel any better, we wanted to vote Jacob off."  
Syahman: "I'm going to have to vote off Jamie. She scares me..."  
Jamie: "Sorry, but I've been told to vote off Kero."  
Andrew: "So I've talked to Kero about it. Sorry Rosie."

* * *

**Total Votes-**

_Rosie: 3 Votes  
Syahman: 2 Votes  
Jamie: 2 Votes  
Kero: 1 Vote_

* * *

**And that's the end of that. After that long hiatus, I've tried to update this story often. But with exams at my school, it's really tough. Good news? Summer Vacation is fast approaching, which is awesome for updating. **

_Sorry AshleyMaxnGary, Rosie is officially out of Total Drama. But every eight episodes (Nine in this case due to the introduction) there will be an aftermath following._

_Next time, You'll see Jenna's and Jacob's plan unfold and the results, along with an awesome two part race._


	7. Ep2, Pt1: Capture The Flags

Note: No, not really. On with teh storeh!

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Episode 2, Part 1  
**Capture The Flags**_

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Summer..." Chris announced as everything became visible, "We started a new season!"

"With new faces! And new challenges!"

"But we didn't get rid of the island! That's right, this show is going back to where it all started!"

"16 New Faces, 2 Teams and 1 Million dollars came in to play. A lot to put up! We started off with an awesome three part challenge. Some couldn't do it, others shocked people by doing it! But in the end it was Team Blue that won the reward, sending one of the Team Pink campers packing! It was pretty much decided that Jacob is going home until he was voted to get individual immunity, seperating the Team even further! A deadly alliance was made between Jenna and Jacob, and it was Rosie who was voted out. Will Team Pink avenge Rosie? Find out now!"

* * *

Early on in the morning, it was mostly silent. An awakward silence between Team Pink. They were such great team-mates that all worked together. But after the voting ceremony, nobody was sure about that; especially Jade. It was her friend that got voted off. Not Kero's, not Jamie's, but her's. It created a feeling of dissapointment that others felt, but nobody wanted to speak up about.

"Why did you guys vote out Rosie?" She finally stood up at the lunch table.

Jacob laughed, "She was useless. Also, it's because of her that we're called Team Pink."

"What's up, super-manly Team **Pink**!" Leon tapped on Andrews shoulders and walked over to his team's table.

"This is just like this moment in _Who The Heck Cares?_" Jacob retorted, mocking Jamie. Jamie turned around after talking to Lyric and glared at him, only for it to turn in to a smile.

"You read that too? Isn't Joseph so hot?"

"Why though? Why?" Jade asked.

"It wasn't anything personal." Andrew replied, "Me and Kero spoke about it for hours. It's tough, but we decided it was for the good of the team."

"Jacob deserved to be out." Jenna called out from the other table. Jacob frowned after hearing this, until he figured out what Jenna was doing.

"He was a jerk to all of you. The faster you get him out, the better. In fact... I'm pretty sure he's the reason you guys aren't winning challenges. You guys are so good at challenges, but Jacob ruins that."

"Thanks Jenna! Why can't you be on our team?" Kero whined until Andrew glared at Kero.

"No way, you should come to our team!" Jenna smiled back.

Syahman nervously twitched as he Shouted, "Sorry guys, I'm going to need to go!"

"What's his problem?" Jamie asked as Lyric shrugged.

"He said something about having evil spazzes or something like that..." Kero replied.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (1 Trillion Rumors Busted And Still Going Strong!)  
**Syahman: "Now that I'm myself again I must act quickly. After complex mathematical formulas I have not only figured out that Jenna is manipulating us, but is also in an alliance with Jacob. If I can get 4 votes against either team, the alliance would break. After running the statistics several times I have figured out exactly who would be loyal to me and do whatever I say... Oh crap, I'm turning back in to my nice form! I really hope he doesn't forget-... Huh? What am I doing here?"**  
**Andrew: "I just can't trust Jenna. She's acting so unrealistic. She's not acting overconfident over anything, she has great sportsmanship... Just too nice to be real..."  
Jenna: "These idiots are eating out of the palm of my hands. I've already gotten pretty likeable to the other team- or at least I hope I did. Just can't seem to break through to Andrew. Why is he not falling for this stuff? Whatever, if seven out of eight of them like me, that's good. In fact, that's great! I can make their team turn on Andrew and he'll have nowhere to go except an alliance with me! I'm smarter than I thought!"

* * *

Team Blue was acting like this game was more of a vacation than anything, which made Briana nervous. She didn't do her best without competition making her push herself to become better. And after seeing Quinn baby-talk his Hamster and Avrey sitting back on a few chairs, pretending it's a couch, she sighed in regret. Kyle pulled on a few guitar strings and when Jamie asked to play it, he gladly gave it to her. She pulled a few random strings and after done, she smashed it with her knee, making Kyle twitch.

"You just can't get a break, huh?" Kaylynn asked.

Kyle shrugged in defeat, "I can't."

"I'm sure Hammy can cheer you up!" Quinn suggested, "Right?"

Hammy twitched in reply to that, _"(I don't help people. I only kill humans.)"_

"Sure you can Hammy! You're like a mascot for us!"

"Are you talking to your hamster?" Kaylynn asked.

"Umm... Yeah, and it talks back!"

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"Quinn's going crazy." Kaylynn replied.

"Am not!"

Kyle gathered some courage and went to talk to Jade. The moment he said hi, Chris bursted open the door.

"Hello campers!" Chris shouted. After a few minutes of silence, Chris frowned, "Fine... Be like that. Anyways we have another challenge."

"You just can't get a break, huh?" Avrey asked Kyle.

"Is it a reward challenge?" Syahman asked.

"It has to be a reward challenge. 16 players does not equal 26 episodes." Andrew said.

"Right, but because of budget restraints this season will be slightly shorter. We'll still have a few reward challenges but this won't be one of them. Meet me at the beach in fifteen minutes."

* * *

As the fifteen campers stood at the docks, Chris grinned as he spoke

"Alright then, let me get to today's challenge. It's a race to get four of your flags back here. They have been hidden throughout the island and it's your job to get them. There are three Pink flags and three Blue flags. If you touch the other team's flag, you are disqualified from this challenge."

"You said we're supposed to get four flags but there are only three for our team in the island?... You're an idiot." Briana commented.

"I was about to get to that, and cold. Just cold. There are two hidden white flags on the island. They are neutral and either team can pick them up and put them here for their team. And here's the twist... Three people in each team will get a laser gun."

Horrified gasps came from the contestants as Chris grinned, "The toy ones. All others must wear a vest over their clothes that detects if a laser hit them. If a laser did hit them, they must drop the flag, return to the beach and it will be hidden again. The flag carrier is out for the rest of the game. Those with the laser guns are not allowed to touch the flag or come within 100 meters from the capture zone. If somebody carrying a flag does appear 100 meters from the capture zone and get shot, they do not have to drop the flag. If somebody touches the gunner, the gunner can no longer use the laser gun. Any questions?"

"What's the prize?" Avrey asked.

"Good question. The winning team will get any car of their choice upon getting a driver's license! As long as it's under one-hundred grand."

"Fair enough." Jacob said.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (IMO UR NOT FUNNY TROLOLOLOL)  
**Jacob: "As part of the alliance between me and Jenna, I will now screw my team over throughout this challenge."

* * *

"I'll give each Team five minutes to work out their strategy."

* * *

Team Blue had huddled around to discuss their strategy.

"So who should be the gunners?" Jenna asked, "We need people that are patient, accurate and above all, have common sense."

"I fit all of that." Leon stepped up, "Except common sense."

"I'll be the other gunner." Briana replied.

"Who's going to be the third? We're supposed to have three." Kaylynn asked. After no replies, she sighed and volunteered herself.

"Perfect, let's keep same strategy we used for the previous challenge." Avrey said.

"That's a terrible idea. We need a new strategy. It's obvious Chris is attempting to prevent us from using teamwork. We need to work around that." Briana retorted.

"Exactly. Let's figure out alternatives. We could have a lookout- like somebody climbing out on a tree and alerting others of the other's team presence." Jenna replied.

"Perfect idea. I'll climb the tallest tree I can find and stay there, telling you guys if I see somebody. Anybody have anything we can use to communicate? Walkie-Talkies?" Briana added.

Everybody glanced at Leon who ran out to get his pair.

"Awesome! So what else should we do?" Avrey asked.

"Flag carriers need to stay hidden, that's a must. Get to the return point as fast as possible by taking the route that's the thickest." Jenna added, causing Briana to glare.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Have You Seen 'Nyan Cat' Yet?)  
**Briana: "I'm honestly feel... threatened by Jenna's presence. She's brilliant at making strategies and pays little attention to me as a rival, which really is damaging my ego."

* * *

Team Pink was hopeless compared to Team Blue, and it was clearly visible to them.

"No way, I should be the last gunner!" Jamie argued.

"No, I should! I've played so many laser tag games! I'm perfect at this!" Kero retorted, causing Andrew to sigh.

"Alright look, I'll draw a coin. Tails, Jamie wins. Heads, Kero is gunner." Andrew offered. Both parties agreed to it as Andrew tossed the coin and caught it. He revealed the results in front of the team; heads.

"Awesome!" Kero cheered.

"So who's going to be our other two gunners?" Jacob chuckled, causing everybody to realise their stupid mistake.

"Fine. Me and Lyric will be the other gunners!" Jamie replied, causing Lyric to quake at the thought of having to hunt people down- even if it's just a game.

"No way." Jacob retorted, "How often do you hear Lyric giving suggestions? She doesn't deserve to be a gunner. I'll take her place."

The remark caused Lyric to look down on herself and stood on a rock, silent. Everybody glared at Jacob, who smiled back.

"Now you've upset Lyric! She's very fragile!" Jamie nagged Jacob, who sneered.

"She's not even you're friend! You've just taken her wherever you've gone like some backpack. I bet she was the one that voted for you." Jacob retorted.

"You're an idiot! Lyric's my best friend, and I'm Lyric's best friend! She would never vote me off, right?" Jamie looked at Lyric for support, who slowly turned her head away. Jamie crossed her arms in rage.

"Fine... Be like that." Jamie sighed and walked away.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (coolstorybro... I felt really connected to the characters and the plot twist at the end was excellent!)  
**Jamie: "You think you know a person after you've been stalking them non-stop for 24 hours! I've been so nice to Lyric... And she votes me?"  
Jacob: "This is so awesome!"

* * *

"Alright then, both teams have discussed their plan?" Chris asked.

"Chris- I'm sitting out on this challenge until I feel better about myself." Jamie said.

"You can't." Andrew replied, "We're already a person down. If we're 2 people down, we'll lose for sure."

"She should be disqualified from the competition if she refuses to do challenges!" Jacob shouted.

"We're not going to disqualify people on that term. If you guys lose and vote her off, that's your problem. But we can't afford to just disqualify people without a challenge."

"So what are we going to do?" Jade asked.

"Quit?" Kaylynn asked the other team.

"Tell you what, Alex will be on your team for this challenge!" Chris beamed.

"What?" Alex asked as Chris gripped his arm.

"Of course you will! A fine kid like you would do great in challenges! So go show the world how great you are and keep the ratings up!"

"So Alex is now on their team?" Kaylynn raised an eyebrow.

"Just for this challenge. Team Pink, if you lose you can't vote out Alex."

"Then what's the point of having him?" Jacob asked.

"They have eight people. We have seven, but one isn't competing in this challenge. At least with Alex, it's seven against eight." Andrew replied.

"We don't need him." Jacob huffed.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Deep Inside, Nobody Actually Cares)  
**Andrew: "It's not just Jenna anymore. Now Jacob's acting odd, Jamie, Leon, Quinn... I could totally see a pattern in the people Chris picked."

* * *

"So who's the gunners?"

"Me, Kero and... Lyric?" Jacob said on behalf of Team Pink.

"Leon, Briana and Kaylynn." Jacqueline replied.

"Alright then, you've chosen your gunners." Chris smiled, "Too bad I'll be choosing them!"

Many frusterated moans came from the contestants, "For Team Pink, Alex, Syahman and Jade! For Team Blue, Leon, Kyle and...Jacqueline!"

"What?" Briana asked, glaring at Jacqueline, "I'll replace her."

"My decision is final. So, in five minutes your guns will activate. Flag carriers, put on this vest." Chris said as everybody gathered supplies, "When I say go, Flag Carriers run. Two minutes after, gunners run... Go!"

* * *

By the time the gunners were allowed to hunt everybody was deep in the forest, looking for flags. Nobody found one, but that didn't stop people from looking everywhere... Up in trees, under rocks and in the water. It was Kaylynn that found a Blue flag under a rock, so all she needed to do was bring it back to the beach. Unfortunately, Alex and Jade were both very close by. When she heard footsteps she hid under a tree, attempting to hide. Both walked right past her. As soon as they were out of view, she made a mad run for the beach to gain her team a point. Right before she made it, Syahman ambushed her. She felt a small jolt and dropped the flag.

"Nice try. I'm way smarter than that though." Syahman replied, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll continue using guerrila tactics and solving complex computational equations in my head to pass the time."

Kaylynn sighed until she heard what Syahman said, "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry if you can't perform complex mathematical problems in your head. I'm just simply a genius. Now if you would excuse me I must strategize my plan for this game. You will be of no use to me so I will refrain from talking to you."

"What?"

"Do you really insist on continuing this silly chatter? Let me be on my way please." Syahman repeated as he walked away. A couple of seconds later, he started to shake and scratch his head. He looked around, only to find Kaylynn.

"Hey, what's up?" Syahman asked Kaylynn.

"Umm... Nothing?" She nervously replied.

"Cool." He said as he walked away.

"Attention, Gabriella. Please pick up flag from section 21 please. Repeat, Gabriella, please pick up flag from section 21 and hide it again." Chef's voice came from a megaphone. Kaylynn sighed and walked to the beach. To her surprise, Quinn was already there.

"What happened?" Kaylynn asked.

"So I grabbed one of our team's flag when Hammy bit me. I screamed and then Alex caught me.

"It's just us?"

"Yeah. Jenna, Avrey and Briana are still in this."

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Because I'm Worth It)  
**Kaylynn: "Syahman is acting really weird. Yesterday he was acting completely different... It doesn't affect me, so I'm not going to worry too much."

* * *

Just as things were looking up for Team Pink, disaster struck. Lyric managed to find both of the neutral flags, pretty much ensuring victory for her team, until Leon managed to catch her just before she captured the flags. Leon exploded laughing when he saw her carrying two flags. Lyric quietly walked to the beach and sat down. Jamie quickly shifted to sit beside her.

"This is just like that time in-... No, that's nothing like this." Jamie commented to Lyric, "Why did you want to vote me out? I thought we were friends?"

"She's not your friend. You've just been harassing her for the past twenty-four hours." Jacob said, returning to the beach, "I got caught recently."

"Lyric can speak for herself!" Jamie stood up.

Over on the Team Blue bench, both Quinn and Kaylynn stood watching.

* * *

**Confessional Cam (If everybody is crazy, then is nobody crazy?)  
**Jacob: "I got caught on purpose. I told Team Blue everything about our plan for this challenge. Seeing that only Andrew and Kero are left, we'll lose and slowly, my team-mates will be voted out."  
Kaylynn: "So Jacob is speaking up for Lyric against Jamie? I don't know who to feel sorry for."

* * *

After almost twenty minutes, somebody finally came with a flag; upon closer inspection, everybody saw that it was Briana holding a Blue Flag back to the beach. All of the Team Blue members cheered as they scored their first point. Briana gave them all high-fives as she continued for a second run towards a flag. A few moments later, Kero and Andrew came carrying a flag each, but with different results. Both Jamie and Lyric stayed quiet while Jacob actually shook his head in regret.

"So Team Pink has two flags, while Team Blue has one." Chef announced.

"They're winning?" Jenna asked, carrying a flag back. She smiled, "Pity, I was hoping that we are."

"At least we're tied." Avrey said, right behind Jenna.

"Where are our gunners?" Jamie asked.

"We tagged all three of them." She said as Alex, Syahman and Jade all came to sit down.

"Come on Avrey, let's find some more flags." Jenna said as they ran off, "Good luck, Team Pink!"

* * *

"Alright Kero, let's try to find the neutral flags. As soon as you find one, check your surroundings for any gunners." Andrew told Kero.

"Found one!" Kero said, holding up a white flag. Andrew looked around, and noticed a gun pointing out of a bush at Kero.

"Duck!" Andrew shouted as Kero did as told. Jacqueline took the shot, and narrowly missed. Kero made a run for the beach while Andrew tapped Jacqueline on the shoulder, forcing her to drop her gun.

"How did you find me so easily?" She asked.

"You didn't implement guerilla tactics properly. You needed to hold your breath while hiding and stay hidden. Hidding within leaves or in the shade also really helps. So far, you buried your head in a bush and the rest of your body in sunlight and poked your gun through the same bush."

"Well, it's not exactly my specialty."

"I can tell."

* * *

Alex, Syahman and Jade all found themselves on the bench. It seemed hopeless, since all odds were against them in numbers. But it shocked them to see Kero carrying a flag back to the beach- and a neutral one!

"Yeah, nice job!" Syahman cheered.

"I'm going back for another run." Kero panted as he ran off again.

Just then, Avrey brought back a neutral flag, scoring three for Team Blue.

"So it's three flags for both teams." Chris announced.

"Wait! I have our fourth flag!" Andrew called out. He came in carrying it, but got shot by Leon, who was hiding in a bush, "Why?"

"Camping is for pros. Remember that." Leon replied.

"Gabriella, please relocate flag to sector 14!" Chef hollered.

"Alright Kero, it's all up to you. No pressure or anything. But if you fail this challenge, it'll be entirely your fault." Jacob grinned.

"I can do this." Kero retorted as he ran off to find the flag.

"He'll never make it." Jacob shook his head, "They have two gunners, we have none. They have three people looking for flags, we only have one. Let's give up and just go to the voting ceremony."

"Where's the fun in that?" Quinn asked.

* * *

"Where is our flag?" Briana gritted her teeth.

"Briana, Avrey... Look over there." Jenna said, pointing at Kero holding what looks like a Pink flag.

"They've got the flag... Call Leon!" Avrey shouted in Briana's ear.

"Alright! Attention, Leon. This is Briana. Kero is coming back with the flag." She said in to the walkie-talkie.

"Kero's got the flag? Why is it that there are three of you and only one of him but he can find the flag way faster!" Leon shouted.

"He probably followed Gabriella as she hid the flag. What's important is you can't mess this up."

"I don't do very good on pressure..."

"Just do it!"

* * *

Kero was careful about coming back to the beach; he knew Leon was heading somewhere. He quickly saw a gun near him and hid so he would be seen. He looked for anything that could allow him to get to the beach without getting seen. He looked at the water and how close he was to the beach. He quickly formulated a plan to build a snorkel.

Back at the Beach, tension was rising. Both teams were anxiously waiting to see which team would win. Everybody's attention shifted to the vague figures in the background carrying a Blue flag to beach. All of the Blue Team members started to cheer as their teammates brought the final flag, slowly, but they were going to be at the beach within a minute.

"We're gonna win!" Kaylynn cheered.

"Nope!" Kero came out of the water and on to the beach, dropping the final flag. Silence fell short for a minute, as everybody tried to figure out what happened.

"How did you get over there?" Leon asked.

"I knew that if I got to the beach by land, you would hunt me down. So I built a snorkel and swam here."

"Why isn't anybody celebrating?" Avrey came, holding the last flag.

"Because... Team Pink won! Kero, thanks to your ingenious concept, you get to choose who gets single immunity! And the other random person is... Lyric!"

"So, who do you think?" Kero asked Lyric. Lyric simply shrugged.

"Come on, isn't there anybody that you want to have immunity? Spit it out!"

"...You decide."

"Alright then... How about Jenna?" Kero suggested, causing Andrew to glare at Kero. Kero simply shrugged back, clueless. He gripped Kero's arm and whispered.

"We shouldn't be giving her immunity. There's something so wrong about her."

"Are you kidding me? Jenna's awesome!" Kero replied.

"Alright then, Jenna gets immunity!" Chris announced.

"What's the reward?" Jade asked.

"You guys will be rewarded fifty-grand when you buy a car!"

"But for me that's like- two years minimum!" Kero complained.

"Life isn't fair!" Chef hollered, "It wasn't fair when Chris decided to run over my puppy!"

"It was an accident!" Chris retorted, "He was going to die soon anyways."

"He was only two weeks old! And you haven't even said sorry!"

"Are we really going to have this discussion _now_?"

* * *

**Confessional (We Figured Out The Mysteries To The Universe! Still Working On The Answers Though...)  
**Andrew: "Jenna, I don't know what you're doing, but consider this... I'll figure it out, so watch your back."

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

So vote who is out! Anybody can vote! As usual, go to my profile and on the poll.

Also, next chapter I'll be giving warnings to those that haven't reviewed yet. I would like to know you have at the very least acknowledged this story's presence.


	8. Ep2, Pt2: Second Elimination

(Insert Creepy Voice Here)- You Voted... I listened.

If you want to skip to the bottom of the page to see who's out, I won't blame ya. I'm sure you would rather read what I have to say then the actual story.

And now to something completely different, the story!

_By the way, I'd recommend reading that last part of the last chapter again to understand this chapter's beginning._

* * *

_Chapter 8  
__  
Episode 2, Part 2  
_**Second Elimination**

* * *

"Yes, we're having this discussion now!" Chef yelled back, scaring the campers, "You always say that we'll have this discussion, but we never do!"

"That's because we're on T.V! Not a soap opera!" Chris argued.

"You still haven't said sorry for killing my puppy!"

"Fine, I'm sorry!"

"And what about my paycheck?"

"It's... In the mail?" Chris shrugged.

"I checked my mailbox for the past six months now! Nothing!"

Chris turned to face the campers, "You guys can go now."

"Don't change the subject!" Chef hollered.

"I'll change the subject if I want to!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Because I'm Worth It)  
**Jenna: "Change of plans. After making that alliance with Jacob, it screws up my other alliance with Kyle. If I give my spot on jury to Briana, Jacob won't be safe and I lose my alliance. I can't vote off Briana right now, so that leaves... Kyle. Only problem is, I need to convince people to vote him off without making myself look like the bad guy."

* * *

"Hey!" Leon shouted as Quinn's hamster tried to bite him once he entered the Blue boy's cabin, "Watch your monster!"

"Sit." Quinn simply replied as he laid on his bed.

"Is that it? That hamster is evil! I say lock him up in a cage on some island on some other planet! Then maybe I'll feel safe from his wrath!"

"You do know that it's just a hamster, right?" Avrey asked.

"This one does seem to be a little... strange. Did it get all of it's shots?" Kyle asked Quinn.

"Of course! It's just evil."

"A hamster can't be evil." Avrey repeated.

"It's evil!" Leon retorted.

"How about we drop it, okay?" Kyle asked, "I'd say we should talk about who's going home."

"What's there to talk about? It's obviously Jacob!"

"He's on the other team. But I would vote him out to. He's getting on everybody's nerves." Leon said, "In the meanwhile, we should vote out Kyle just to play it safe."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Think about it. You're a very strange person, you have all of these useless gadgets that you brought with you and you always annoy people with your ridiculous theories." Leon explained.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Jenna shouted as she walked in to her cabin. Jacqueline, Kaylynn and Briana were all sitting inside.

"What's new?" Kaylynn asked.

"I've got some bad news." Jenna replied.

"What happened this time?" Jacqueline raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that Kyle talking to the others about making an alliance and voting all of us girls out."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Kyle..." Briana replied.

"I bet he's just acting. A lot of people could be doing it, you know." Kaylynn said.

"Exactly. You never know who's going to be your friend." Jenna added, "But I trust all of you, and I hope you guys trust me. I know a lot about this game. The only way we'll survive is by voting together."

"Should we tell the other guys that we know what's going on?"

"No way!" Briana, "We need to keep this a secret. We'll pretend to be working together with the entire team. We'll vote off Kyle and see what happens next."

"That's what I was thinking. We need to stick together."

* * *

"...What are you doing?" Kero asked as Andrew drilled a hole in to a tree with Leon's screw-driver.

"Trying to get a phone reception. I have a plan for all across North America, so why isn't it working here?"

"And how is this going to help?"

"I'm going to connect my phone to a make-shift satellite made out of branches and leaves through a tree." Andrew answered.

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible."

"W-... Look, everything on this island is backwards and screwed up. I figured that because of that, this would work. Now pass me the satellite."

"This small disk made out leaves?" Kero asked.

"Yeah, that."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Let's find out!"

Andrew connected the satellite to his phone and checked the status, "...Why do I have five bars?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a sign for something." Syahman walked up to the two.

"What?"

"Either that, or this island is screwed up." Syhaman added.

"I'll go with number two."

"This is just like that movie where the two teens and the uncle get trapped in the house!" Kero replied.

"The one where they had to travel to the attic to find the spirit?" Syahman asked.

"Yeah!"

"How is that anything like this?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Jenna was sitting on the beach when Jade came up to her, "Hey, Jenna?"

Jenna smiled back, "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favour? Please don't vote out Kyle."

"Why... Oh. Alright, I'll make sure he won't get voted out. You like him, don't you?"

"Well- You're the only person left on this island that I feel comfortable talking to. So... Yeah."

"Let me tell you something. I honestly feel that you're my best friend. Somebody that I can trust. And I'll help you! I know he likes you, and I'll set the most romantic date for you guys!"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course! I know exactly what people want to hear. I'll have Kyle at the docks in an hour."

"Alright, I'll find something nice to wear!" Jade replied.

"What you're wearing is already good enough!"

"Thanks! But I'm still changing."

* * *

**Confessional Cam (We're a camera... That captures people's confessions!)  
**Kero: "I honestly hope that Andrew wasn't too mad about me giving immunity to Jenna. She's such a nice person..."  
Jamie: "So I've talked to Lyric, and we're best friends again! I love my life!"  
Lyric: "...I hate my life."  
Leon: "I feel good about my chances at winning. It's not like there's some manipulating force that's deceiving us, right?"  
Jade: "This is going to be the best day of my life!"  
Jenna: "I know what you're thinking; "Is Jenna actually being nice?", and the answer is as usual, of course not. I'm already voting Kyle out, but that's when I figured out that Jade likes him. So here's what I'm thinking... Create a bond between Kyle and Jade, and then vote Kyle off! Jade will be way too thrown off to do anything in challenges. I saw an oppurtunity and I took it, big deal."

* * *

Jenna was finally writing the letter to Kyle. She slipped it to the Boy's cabin and ran away. Kyle opened the door when he heard footsteps, but didn't see anybody. Just before he closed the door, he noticed the letter. He picked it up and read it out-loud to himself.

"Dear Kyle. Please meet me at the docks for an unforgettable dinner. -Jade."

* * *

Evening struck as Jenna finished setting up the table on the docks.

"It's been an hour, Jenna." Jade commented.

"I know. But don't worry. He'll show up. I've got everything. A fancy meal, table cloths, chairs. We're all set."

"But he's not coming..."

"He'll come! Look, that's him!" She pointed at Kyle, who was running to the docks.

"Hide!" Jade said to Jenna.

"Where?"

"In the water!"

"But I just did my hair..." Jenna complained as she jumped in, and just before Kyle was able to notice her.

"Hey." Kyle said as he sat down, "You look amazing."

Jade blushed, "So do you."

"Sorry I'm late. I had to choose my best outfit. Did you make this dinner?"

"Umm... Yeah." Jade said.

"It's amazing. How did you do this?"

"Leon."

Both of them shared a laugh as they both closed their eyes and prepared to kiss. Jade stopped midway as a low rumble came from the docks, "Do you hear something?"

Just then, the docks capsized and both of them fell in the water. They both laughed and kissed. Jenna climbed ashore, and watched them. A devious smile spread across her face; her plan had worked.

* * *

All eight of the Blue team members came to the campfire ceremony, along with Jacob. Chris and Alex stood beside the campfire, watching them. All of them took a seat.

"Alright, first of all... Jacob, why are you here?" Chris asked.

"To laugh at the person voted out; so Kaylynn, HA!"

"Please leave."

"What?" Jacob stood up.

"Leave."

"Whatever. I hope you go to hell." Jacob retorted as he left.

"As I was saying, you guys are in your first bonfire ceremony. How does it feel? Jacqueline?"

"It's not a pleasent feeling. Not only did we lose a challenge, but we're going to have to send one of our friends home. It's a mix of anxiety and fear for ourselves." Jacqueline replied.

"I see. Avrey, do you feel confident about yourself in this competition?"

"Umm... Yeah."

"Care to expand?"

"Nope."

Chris frowned, "Alright then. Quinn, how do you see yourself in your team?"

"I'm more of the person that really helps people out when handling nature. That's where I see myself. Comforting my team."

"Interesting. Wait... Kyle, why is your hair wet?"

"Well, me and Jade shared a romantic evening, and the docks broke."

"**What**? We can't afford to fix that!"

"Don't worry. I'd have given it two more days before it would have broke on it's own." Leon added.

"Whatever. Campers, please submit your vote."

* * *

"Alright, there are eight of you here but only seven marshmellows. If you do not collect a marshmellow, you must immediately walk the dock of shame... Which isn't there and ride the boat of losers. Jenna."

"Avrey, Jacqueline, Quinn and Kaylynn."

"Leon, Kyle and Briana... All three of you have received votes. Briana is safe."

"And the final marshmellow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Leon. Kyle, you are the second person voted out."

"What? Why me?" Kyle asked, "Can you at least tell Jade I said good-bye?"

"Sure!" Avrey replied.

"Bye!" Kaylynn said.

"We'll miss you!" Jacqueline replied.

"Avrey, Quinn... Stay strong!" Kyle said as the boat departed, "And Leon... I still hate you!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam (Talking Cameras FTW)  
**Leon: "I'm voting out Kyle just for extra measures against _the man_."  
Jenna: "Kyle."  
Kyle: "Leon's been kind of... Rude to me."  
Jacqueline: "Sorry Kyle, I've never really held a grudge against you, but if you're going to vote us off, we'll vote you off."  
Avrey: "Leon."  
Kaylynn: "I feel kind of bad about voting off Kyle. But better safe than sorry."  
Quinn: "Nobody really deserves to be voted off, but if I had to choose, it has to be Briana."  
Briana: "Kyle has to be going home. There's no way he can survive with his alliance."

* * *

**Total Votes-**

_Kyle: 5 Votes  
Leon: 2 Votes  
Briana: 1 Vote_

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

From now on, I'll be deciding the votes. Not that many people were voting in comparison to the page views, so I decided to remove that and decide who's going home instead. Why?:

1. It'll save time.

2. It'll save effort.

3. I can get rid of those that don't even read the story.

4. I can make a much better storyline.

Review NOAW!


End file.
